Didn't Know You Cared
by Kittylin15
Summary: A visiting noble decides he likes the look of Merlin. Arthur's forced to take him on a hunting trip and he notices the mans attraction. He goes crazy trying to keep the oblivious Merlin out of harms way. (One Shot)


Since I'm done school I decided that I was going to start working on my Merlin fan fiction again. I wrote this to warm up to writing the characters again. It was one of the ideas I had that wouldn't let go until I wrote it down. It can be taken as slash but I find it more a friendship piece.

If you've read my story Deviner Captive I'd like to tell you that I've already started to write new chapters which should be up soon.

* * *

**Didn't Know You Cared**

**...**

The group of nobles made their way through the forest.

They were on a hunting trip and surprisingly it wasn't just Merlin who was a reluctant participant this time. Arthur's father had asked him to take the visiting noble's son on one. It had only been a couple hours and he already could tell he didn't like the noble. He remembered the conversation with his father when he thought it wouldn't be that bad but Luther was unbearable.

_"Another visiting noble" Arthur had asked his father. It seemed that the last one had just left. He always had to be on his best behavior when they had visitors which he found tedious._

_"The Baron _Skryne of Meath. His_ son likes hunting so you will be taking him on a trip while his father and I deal with our meetings." Uther held up a sheet of parchment to read some facts._

_"So you've done research on them." Arthur replied curiously._

_"You can never be too careful." Uther shrugged, "It also says in here that his son is prone to trouble, so I want him out of the way. I want these talks to go as smooth as possible." _

_"So I have to deal with him." Arthur grumbled._

_"Exactly. They should be arriving any time now so be prepared to greet them." Uther informed him._

_"Fine." Arthur grumbled to himself._

...

They stopped to make camp for the night with only a couple rabbits and a pheasant to show for a day of hunting. Arthur was sure his stomping didn't help but Luther rubbed him the wrong way. He just had a feeling the noble wasn't hunting game but something else. The way his eyes kept straying to Merlin instead of concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing.

It had been that way the moment he'd stepped into Camelot.

.

_His father had them all lined up on the front steps as the quests arrived._

_"Welcome to Camelot." Arthur greeted the duke's son. He noticed that the man wasn't paying attention to him but something behind him. The only thing behind him was Merlin fiddling with his neckerchief though. _

_._

_"I would like to invite you on a hunting trip for the duration of your stay." Arthur suggested during the feast that night grudgingly. _

_"Sure." Luther agreed as he ordered Merlin to refill his cup while ignoring a close servant. He did that all night._

_._

Arthur leaned on a tree as he observed as everyone set up the camp. They were a larger party than usual so it was taking longer.

Luther approached him. "Do you go hunting often?" He asked.

Arthur thought he was just starting small talk because he wanted something. "Just ask me what you really want to know?" The prince snapped not really wanting to have to talk longer than he had to with the man. He was sure that Luther must be able to sense his dislike for him.

"So your servant ..." Luther started as his eyes followed someone in the camp. "You haven't slept with him have you?"

Arthur gawked at the insinuation that he would. "No!" He snapped in immediate denial surprised by the question. Imagining anyone sleeping with Merlin was ludicrous. The boy was too innocent to even think about doing anything sexual to him.

"So he hasn't been claimed yet . Oh Good." Luther rubbed his hands together in glee as he followed the servant with his eyes. The baron's son stalked away after getting the information he wanted.

Arthur felt himself put his hand on his sword but another one stopped before he could unsheathe the weapon and run the baron's son through. "Don't be so rash." Leon reprimanded him.

"But he..." Arthur seethed as he pointed at Luther who was already approaching Merlin. "Leon, what is going on here?" Arthur asked as he stroked his temples in frustration.

"Well the Meath people are from further north and aren't as advanced as Camelot in a lot of ways." Leon tried to explain the difference in behaviour. " In Meath I assume it must be normal to sleep with servants even if it is against their will."

"They aren't sex slaves. That doesn't seem right." Looking around Arthur realized that all the men from Meath were following some of the pages and servants around with their eyes and talking amongst themselves as if they were putting dibs on them for who they were going to take to bed with them that night. "Inform the masters of all the squires and servants to keep a close eye on their charges so no funny business goes down". Leon nodded before leaving to do his princes bidding.

Arthur bristled when he noticed one of the Meath men had just pinched Merlin's bottom when he was walking by to stroke the fire. The boy was so surprised he almost dropped all the fire wood he was carrying. The prince felt an intense possessiveness take over his being. He wanted to rip the man's hands off who had touched what belonged to him in such a ghastly fashion.

.

Merlin was setting up his bedroll in his normal spot when Arthur walked over and grabbed the bed roll out of his hands, "Hey!"

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Arthur inform him before carrying the extra bedroll to where his tent was set up. Throwing the extra bed roll in, he held the flap open and indicated for Merlin to enter. The servant didn't argue anymore and entered of his own free will. Usually it wasn't looked upon as decent to share a tent with your servant unless it was the middle of winter since then it seemed like a necessity to keep warm.

Laying down they both tried to sleep.

"Is there a reason I'm sleeping in here with you in the middle of the summer." Merlin asked curiously. Usually he slept outside so that when the fire started to dim he could stroke it, and start his chores in the morning without disturbing anyone. To be commanded he had to sleep in the tent with such force was out of place.

"Just go to sleep." Arthur instructed. He just didn't want to risk anything happening. This way they'd have to go through him to get to Merlin.

...

When Arthur's groggy mind registered that someone was trying to step over him his protective instincts kicked in and he flipped the figure onto their back. When the familiar grunt of his servant followed he realized who it had been. "Merlin what were you doing?" Arthur asked as he sat up groggily, not awake yet.

"I was getting up to start performing my morning chores." Merlin groaned from his sprawled form on the ground. "What was that for?" He asked as he sat up rubbing his head where it had made contact with the ground.

The prince noticed the early morning light as it trickled through the tent flap. "I thought you might be an attacker." Arthur sighed, this was seriously skewing with his brain. "Just go and start your chores." He waved him off.

Merlin shrugged and exited the tent.

Arthur tried to lay down and fall back asleep which he usually had no trouble with but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his brain. What if Luther woke up before he did? With a groan he got up and exited the tent. Scanning the camp he found Merlin stroking the fire. Once the flames were going he grabbed a pot and went to leave camp."Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

Merlin stumbled in surprise not expecting anyone else to awake yet. "What are you doing up? Usually I have to drag you out of your tent just in time to eat before the hunt starts."

"Couldn't fall back asleep, now, where are you going?" Arthur answered and asked a question in the same sentence moodily.

"I have to make breakfast. I'm going to the river to get water." Merlin answered.

"I'll come with you." Arthur moved in the direction his servant had been heading.

Merlin shrugged not minding the company. Usually he was the only one up this early and he ended up having to bang some pots together once breakfast was ready before he even saw another soul. They walked through the trees towards the sound of running water. Merlin noticed the prince had his hand on his sword like he was ready for an attack at any moment. "What's got you so in a bunch?"

Arthurs head whipped around to meet his servants questioning eyes. "You just never know when you're going to be attacked."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I think we're pretty safe right now. The sun has only just risen. Everything is more than likely still asleep. Bandits don't even rise before noon." He laughed. "Only poor servants like me forced to rise with the sun."

"You're getting paid to do that." Arthur pointed out as they came to stand at the edge of the river.

"Not enough for me to enjoy doing it. Let me emphasize the poor servant." Merlin lent down filled the pot and stood back up. "Why'd you want to come anyway?" Usually he had free reign and no one cared if he went alone as long as he was doing his duties.

"What if someone tried to jump you. You have no weapons and there's no way you can fight anything off with your fists." Arthur looked over his thin frame.

"I'm a lot less defenceless than you think." Merlin replied with a secrete smile to himself.

Arthur gave him a playful shove to prove his point and the servant sloshed half the water onto the ground as he swayed. " Look what you did, now I have to get more." Merlin said disgruntled.

"Yeah like you're so threatening." Arthur said sarcastically.

.

The day of hunting went even worse than the day before.

Luther almost shot a squire with a crossbow because he wasn't looking at the deer but at Merlin who had bent down to collect some herbs for Gaius. Luckily since Arthur had been keeping such a close eye on the noble he was able to warn the boy to duck in time.

Arthur put his head in his hands and shook his head in frustration. "How many more days is this hunting trip again?"

"Three." Leon answered sympathetic to his prince.

The only good thing was that he caught a stag witch put him in a better mood. When he presented his kill to Merlin he didn't look too impressed. "I'm guessing that's dinner tonight and I'm in charge of cooking it."

"I'll do the cleaning part if you're so against it." Arthur grumbled as he placed the stag on the ground. Merlin was always so squeamish with dead animals.

"It's starring at me." Merlin said uncomfortable with dead animals.

One of the passing knights over heard what he said. Taking his hunting knife he chopped the head off right in front of them. "Problem solved." The man said as he carried the head away.

Merlin put his hands over his eyes in mortification. "I think I'm going to be sick." He turned on his heel and walked away with his hands still obstructing his vision causing him to almost walk into a tree. He managed to stumble around it and moved further into the foliage.

Arthur sighed as he maundered the deer carcass onto a nearby horse.

.

They set up camp for the night. Arthur had to organize the schedule for the night watch so he told Leon to keep track of Merlin while he was busy. So it came as a surprised to him that when he came back and didn't see his manservant anywhere near the other Knight. "Leon?"

"Yes my lord." Leon answered as he continued to polish his sword.

"Where's Merlin" Arthur asked in dread. After keeping his manservant in eye sight all day he couldn't find him now.

"He's cooking..." Leon turned to point at where he had seen the boy last by the fire but he wasn't there. "He was cooking." He responded with an unsure tone. Darting his eyes around looking for the boy's brown jacket but not spotting him anywhere in the sea of red and dark blue.

"You lost him." Arthur snapped. Looking around he didn't see Luther any where either which worried him. Grabbing the sleeve of one of the pages that was passing close by. "Did you see where Merlin went?"

"I think I saw him heading towards the river, my lord." The boy replied.

That immediately set Arthur into action. "Let's go." They both dashed into the tree line.

.

Merlin was just kneeling down to fill some water skins when he heard some foot steps behind him. Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see the lord's son standing there. It had been happening a lot lately. "My lord, can I do something for you?"

"Yes." Luther answered as he stepped closer.

"And that would be...?" Merlin started to feel uncomfortable with the way he was being stared at. He started to back up when the noble kept moving closer to him, but had to stop once he hit the edge of the river. He was confused when the other man started to lean into him.

He was debating risking using magic to nock the noble out when suddenly the prince and Leon jumped front the tree line and practically tackled the lord.

Merlin's mouth dropped open in shock. What was going on?

Arthur finally pinned the noble to the ground. "Leon, get him back to camp." He commanded pointing to his manservant.

"Come on." Leon grabbed his arm and started to lead Merlin back. The boy followed in confusion.

Once they were out of sight Arthur released his hold on the noble. "Stay away from Merlin." Arthur commanded as he crossed his arms.

"You said you weren't sleeping together, so the boy is free to choose a different partner." Luther snapped as he stood and brushed dust off his clothes.

"If Merlin was interested he would have actually talked to you. He's oblivious to your interest in him." Arthur snapped protectively.

"That's what I like about him. My type is the sweet and innocent." Luther smirked to himself.

Arthur started to unsheathe his sword but luckily Leon was already returning so he was there to stop him from doing something stupid. "You can't kill him, your father is making a very important trading agreement with his father and it would put a huge damper on it if you killed his son over a servant." Arthur nodded that he understood.

"You better stay away from Merlin." Arthur growled as he re-sheathed his sword.

"Or you'll what. You knight said it all. You can't kill or hurt me or your father with be very angry." Luther smirked as he turned on his heel and walked back to camp.

...

All day Arthur had been tense. "Did you find anything out?" He asked Leon who he'd had investigate Meath actions towards servants.

"From what I could gather the only way to get anyone to actually leave someone alone is to make a public display of claim." Leon informed him. He'd asked some of the Meath younger knight's about it.

"So telling Merlin last night that he was sleeping with me wasn't enough." Arthur asked just to clarify.

"No, that could be taken as just sleeping. According their customs only something of a sexual nature will do." Leon pointed out.

"So if I wanted them to leave Merlin alone I'd have to...?" Arthur asked, the older knight nodded. The prince winced in deep thought. "I can just keep a really close eye on him till they leave."

"The hunting trip is two more days long and then they are supposed to be staying for another week once we get back to Camelot. It'll be a lot harder to keep track of Merlin back at the castle since he's always running all over doing things. You're already at the end of your rope." Leon pointed out.

Arthur deflated. "You're right." He watched his manservant serve the knights their dinner, still oblivious to his blight. Luther was watching from the shadows. "Better get this over with." Leon lifted an eyebrow in question when the prince marched towards his manservant in determination.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's neckerchief to pull his face closer to him. "Arthur, what...?" the boy started to ask in confusion as he dropped the pot in surprise.

"Shut up." Arthur demanded before closing the space between them. When his lips met his servants he was surprised he didn't find it disgusting. It was actually sort of pleasant. Kissing a guy felt the same as kissing a girl. He was sure he might feel differently about it if Merlin was a big grizzly man with a beard. Calling him a girl all the time seemed to be appropriate. His skin was as soft as any maidens he'd kissed before. Until now it had been a one sided kiss. When the surprise had worn off Merlin and he started to kiss back it was a whole another matter. He pulled Merlin's slim body closer to him.

A wolf whistle slipped the air and shocked him back into remembering that they were standing in the ring of knights out in the open. Arthur lent back with a blush across his face. The knights of Camelot looked confused while the Meath men had looks of disappointment like something had just been taken away from them.

Merlin looked a little dazed. Grabbing his servant's slim wrist he dragged him back towards their tent. Arthur started to get ready for bed and try to ignore what he'd just done.

"Arthur what was that all about?" Merlin asked and the prince shrugged. "I'm not going to let you just brush me off again. You just kissed me in front of a lot of people. I deserve an explanation." He put his hands on his hips.

"The Meath people apparently sleep with servants against their will and Luther actually told me he had his eye on you and after he made that very forward move on you yesterday, I was at my ropes end. Leon did some snooping and found out a public display would stop any of them touching you."

"Wow" Merlin had a look of disbelief on his face "That's why you've been so on edge this whole trip?"

"Yes." Arthur snapped defensively.

"And that what the kiss thing was all about?" Merlin asked just to clear the air and the prince nodded. "Aw, I didn't know you cared." He put a hand on his heart. He was surprised that his master cared that much to stop someone from hitting on him.

"Just go to sleep." Arthur snapped as he turned his back on his manservant.

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Arthur grumbled, even though it was dark in the tent he could sense the smirk that his servant wore.

The End


End file.
